Un nouvel espoir fin
by lamartine
Summary: le fis de John et Elizabeth va enfin révéler sa vraie nature...


Titre : Un nouvel espoir 4

Auteur : Lamartine

Rating : M (interdit aux moins de 16 ans) – violente morale et scène d'amour

**Disclaimer **

Les personnages cités dans cette fiction sont la propriété de Showtime et Gekko Film Corp. La porte des étoiles, SG1, les Goa'uld et tous les autres personnages qui apparaissent dans les séries Stargate SG1 et Stargate Atlantis avec leur noms, leur titres et leurs histoires appartiennent de droit à MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions et Stargate SG1 Production.

Les personnages de Star Wars cités ainsi que les planètes sont la propriété de leur créateur Georges Lucas et la société Lucas Film.

Lorsqu'il acheva cette phrase, John dit assez exaspéré :

« Qu'est ce qui est extraordinaire ? »

Daniel Jackson répondit avec beaucoup de passion :

« Et bien, pour la première fois, nous sommes en présence de preuves que les Anciens avaient des croyances mystiques….ces textes sont extraordinaires, ils ont été écrits lorsque les défaites face aux wraiths ont commencées à se multiplier…si ma traduction est exacte, ils font état d'une croyance en une force qui serait capable d'anéantir ce nouvel ennemi »

Il s'arrêta et ajouta assez contrarié :

« écoutez…je ne peux pas vous en dire beaucoup plus car il faut faire une traduction très précise des textes afin de ne pas faire d'erreurs…je propose donc que nous copions les textes les plus importants et que nous les ramenions sur Atlantis pour les étudier. »

Bien qu'Elizabeth et le reste de l'équipe furent assez frustrés de rester en partie sur leur faim , ils se résolurent à l'idée.

Daniel aidé d'Elizabeth et Rodney , commença à faire une copie des textes.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le bureau d'Elizabeth transformé pour l'occasion en atelier de traduction, Daniel commença avec enthousiasme à expliquer aux membres de l'équipe de Jumper One ce qu'il avait découvert.

« Les textes que nous avons découverts sont écrits dans une langue à usage religieux qui ressemble beaucoup à la langue des Anciens mais avec un certain nombres de variantes…les différences entre les deux langues me posent quelques problèmes d'interprétation mais je vais revenir sur ce point plus tard…ce que j'ai découvert, c'est que les Anciens ont construit ce temple à l'époque ou certains d'entre eux comprirent que la guerre avec les Wraiths allaient être perdue…ils n'ont pas instauré un culte religieux, en fait, il s'agit plutôt qu'une croyance en une prophétie…mais, le texte qui se trouve sur le sol et le mur et qui est le plus intéressant est incomplet, il n'y a pas la partie finale…j'ignore pourquoi…peut être a t-elle été effacée ?…ce temple et cette croyance ne faisaient pas l'unanimité visiblement chez les Anciens, ils étaient secrets et à en croire certains textes seulement pratiqués par une intelligentsia passionnée par la science… »

Il regarda ses interlocuteurs afin de vérifier s'ils suivaient toujours ses explications et en constatant que tout le monde le regardait avec beaucoup d'attention , il se décida à poursuivre :

« le texte sur le sol et le même que celui du mur à un détail près, le mot « Muad'Hib » n'a pas le même sens dans les deux textes…dans le premier, il désigne une arme , dans le second, il désigne un guide…c'est très curieux qu'un même mot soit utilisé dans deux sens si différents…la partie visible des deux principaux textes répète le chiffre 6 en plusieurs reprises et il y est question d'un nouvel espoir qui naîtrait hors de la communauté des Anciens mais qui deviendrait le porteur de l'arme et réinstaurait l'équilibre des forces définitivement, puis deviendrait le guide universel jusqu'à la fin des temps…tout cela est assez flou et très peu explicable scientifiquement…. »

Il s'arrêta et regarda Elizabeth :

« les textes n'expliquent pas en quoi consiste cette arme…il y a également une confusion entre la force auquel croyait les Anciens et l'arme….il m'est impossible de déterminer s'il s'agit de deux entités séparées ou bien d'une même chose désignée de deux façons différentes… j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir trouver l'explication à votre cauchemar…mais ces textes sont une découverte archéologique immense car ils nous montrent que les Anciens avaient des croyances mystiques ce que nous ignorions jusqu'à présent »

Elizabeth le coupa alors :

« mais vous venez de dire que le mot Muad'hib était écrit à plusieurs reprises…or mon fils porte ce nom sans que je sache vraiment comment j'ai connu ce prénom…cela ne peut pas être une simple coincidence ? »

Daniel lui répondit :

« il est fort possible que vous aillez lu ce nom sur un des murs et qu'il vous soit resté en mémoire de façon inconsciente…cela ne serait absolument pas étonnant , je l'ai vu plusieurs fois inscrit dans la salle ou vous m'avez racontez avoir déjeuner…comme vous avez connu un choc émotionnel important lié à cette planète, vous êtes restée marquée par ce nom…et puis ces textes ont été écrits , il y a des centaines d'années…si cette arme avait due faire son office , elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps »

En entendant, la dernière phrase de Daniel Jackson, John et Rodney approuvèrent de la tête. Tous deux étaient convaincus qu'il était impossible qu'il existe une quelconque force mystérieuse. Rodney car son esprit de scientifique ne pouvait concevoir la notion de « force mystique et mystérieuse ». Quant à John, son opinion se résumait aux quelques paroles qu'il prononça :

« Oui…ce sont des légendes , des histoires comme on en raconte aux gosses…c'est impossible…et puis, les croyances de ce genre existent chez tous les peuples et jusqu'ici aucun Dieu n'est venu sur une planète. »

Daniel approuva la remarque de John :

« le colonel a raison…toutes les grandes civilisations que nous avons connues sur la Terre , ont cru en des Dieux ou des forces mystiques…il n'est donc pas étonnant que les Anciens aient également eu ce genre de croyance…mais, scientifiquement, nous ne pouvons pas les vérifier… »

Elizabeth avait écoutée les paroles du Docteur Jackson avec beaucoup d'attention. Au début, elle était restée sceptique puis progressivement, elle avait acceptée l'idée que cela pouvait n'être qu'une coïncidence…qu'après tout, son cauchemar n'avait été qu'une conséquence du choc émotionnel lié à cette planète, auquel s'ajoutait sa peur maternelle de perdre son fils.

Le Docteur Jackson ajouta qu'il allait tout de même terminer la traduction des textes secondaires car ils contenaient des informations précieuses sur le déroulement de la guerre entre les Wraiths et les Anciens. Jusqu'ici les informations qui avaient été trouvées sur cette question étaient assez générales.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la réunion prit fin.

Elizabeth fut satisfaite de ne plus se poser de questions angoissantes et bien décidée à oublier ce cauchemar et cette planète qui lui avait causé tant de soucis.

Pendant quelques jours, le docteur Jackson resta sur Atlantis et ses traductions permirent aux membres de l'expédition d'avoir une vision assez précise du déroulement de la guerre entre les Wraiths et les Anciens.

Cela leur permit de mieux comprendre les différentes tactiques militaires employées par les deux camps et d'ainsi pouvoir les utiliser contre les Wraiths dès que cela leur serait possible.

Daniel transmit également à Elizabeth ses connaissances sur la maîtrise de la langue utilisée sur cette planète afin qu'elle soit capable de traduire seule de nouveaux textes si elle venait à en découvrir dans le cadre d'autres missions.

Quatre ans plus tard, nous étions au début d'un après midi assez exceptionnel puisqu' Elizabeth avait autorisé la plupart des membres de l'expédition d'Atlantis à prendre une demie-journée de repos. La base était donc déserte. Enfin, presque déserte puisqu 'Elizabeth était en train de s'installer devant son ordinateur afin de faire une traduction de certains textes anciens trouvés lors de missions précédentes et qui semblaient contenir beaucoup d'informations militaires stratégiques qui étaient les bienvenues en cette période très troublée.

Elle était sur le point de s'asseoir devant son écran, une tasse de thé à la main quand un objet de couleur vint percuté l'écran de son ordinateur à très grande vitesse.

Le précieux portable tomba violemment au sol dans un vacarme épouvantable, presque pulvérisé par cet objet encore non identifié.

La couleur puis des rires qu'elle crut percevoir au loin, renseignèrent Elizabeth encore figée par la stupéfaction sur la nature de l'inconnu qui venait de massacrer son cher outil de travail.

Bien qu'elle se refusa pendant quelques instants à admettre cette évidence, elle dut rapidement s'y résoudre.

Elle se pencha derrière la table ou se trouvait les restes de son ordinateur et y trouva un ballon de football qu'elle attrapa avec agacement.

Assez furieuse, elle s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde de la salle de contrôle le ballon dans les mains et vit dans le hall situé en contre-bas ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulue voir.

Son fils âgé de presque 6 ans jouait au football avec Rodney, Ford et les docteurs Beckett et Snowball.

Teyla était assise sur des marches à proximité de ce terrain de football improvisé et selon Elizabeth très mal choisi.

L'explication de la non-participation de Teyla à ce match commençait à être assez visible.

Elizabeth regarda un part un les différents joueurs qui levèrent tous les yeux en la voyant arrivée.

Tous semblaient un petit peu gênés par le fait de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit mais aussi car ils savaient qu'un incident venait de se produire.

Elizabeth regarda alors son fils avec un certain calme car elle savait qu'il n'était pas le coupable qu'elle recherchait.

En voyant le regard de sa mère se poser sur lui, le jeune garçon eut immédiatement un réflexe de défense :

« c'est pas moi Maman, je te jure que j'ai rien fait »

Elizabeth sourit à son fils et lui répondit avec une certaine douceur car elle savait pertinemment que son fils n'avait pas la force physique nécessaire pour envoyer un ballon de foot à une telle vitesse et aussi loin :

« Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas toi , mon ange. Ou est ton père ? »

En entendant la question de sa mère , le garçon fut un peu perdu. Il défendit évidement son père en répondant :

« je sais pas , il est pas là »

Mais, ses regards amusés en direction de sous la rambarde sur laquelle était Elizabeth, trahissaient ses paroles.

Toute l'assistance regardait Elizabeth puis son fils puis sous la rambarde avec un regard tendu . Ils attendaient fébrilement de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Elizabeth qui était assez contrariée , dit alors avec une voix qui trahissait une certaine impatience :

« John »

Un silence se fit entendre.

Elle recommença avec une voix plus calme :

« John…écoutez sortez de là. Vous vous comportez comme un gamin .C'est vraiment ridicule… »

à ce moment là, une voix se fit entendre de sous la rambarde ,elle était assez méfiante :

« Je suis désolé…vraiment désolé. On jouait et j'ai tiré trop fort… »

Elizabeth ne fut pas vraiment convaincue par ses excuses, elle était bien trop agacée de ne pas pouvoir parler dans les yeux avec le coupable.

D'un ton assez exaspéré , elle dit :

« écoutez vous sortez…votre attitude est stupide… »

Sentant qu'il fallait sortir à découvert maintenant , sinon les risques pour sa survie seraient encore plus compromit , John se décida à quitter sa cachette.

Lorsqu'elle put le voir, Elizabeth lança non sans énervement le ballon dans sa direction en faisant tout de même attention de ne pas le toucher et lui dit très contrariée :

« bravo…c'était vraiment malin de vous comportez comme cela devant votre fils…cela va l'aider à grandir…maintenant , vous avez détruit mon portable donc vous êtes priés de m'en trouver un autre qui marche parce que moi j'ai du travail… »

La dessus, elle quitta la rambarde très contrariée et alla dans son bureau.

John et son fils se regardèrent et le père dit :

« Bof…c'est qu'un ordinateur….Elle va pas nous en vouloir longtemps…je suis sur que dans une heure, elle aura tout oublié. »

Le fils acquiesça. Tout le reste de l'assistance pensa également que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre très vite.

Muad'hib avait déjà récupéré le ballon et la partie interrompue pendant quelques minutes put reprendre .John convint cependant avec les autres joueurs de faire attention cette fois à ne pas relancer le ballon de façon risquée.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Elizabeth n'était toujours pas sortie de son bureau et l'heure du dîner approchait à grand pas.

John commença à trouver cela inquiétant et se décida à aller la voir persuadé qu'elle avait oubliée l'incident de l'après midi et n'aurait aucune rancune envers lui.

Il entra dans son bureau sans frapper et vit Elizabeth de dos en train d'écrire penchée sur une quantité impressionnante de feuilles. John remarqua qu' elle avait troquée son habituel tee shirt rouge contre un débardeur de couleur identique. Visiblement , elle effectuait sur papier la traduction qu'elle aurait du faire sur son ordinateur.

La jeune femme ne l'entendit pas entrer mais elle devina sa présence lorsqu'il s'approcha très près d'elle et qu'elle sentit un souffle très lèger sur sa nuque.

Elle était toujours contrariée par ce qui s'était passé cet après midi là.

Avec une voix assez agacée, elle dit :

« quoi encore. quel est le problème ? »

En l'entendant , John pris conscience qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne et dut se décidé à changer le type de discours qu'il avait prévu.

« écoutez je suis désolé vraiment…pour votre ordinateur…pour mon attitude…mais d'un autre côté c'était qu'un ballon, c'est pas si grave »

En terminant sa phrase, John se rendit compte que la seconde partie était très maladroite et annulait même plus ou moins l'efficacité de la première.

Elizabeth ne lui répondit rien, elle était assez déçue de sa réponse qu'elle jugea pour le moins immature.

Elle avait vraiment été déçue par son attitude très enfantine devant son propre fils et espérait qu'il allait prendre conscience de son erreur mais visiblement c'était peine perdue.

De la déception , la jeune femme finit par percevoir une certaine tristesse qu'elle avait du mal à cacher.

John qui était tout près d'elle sentit bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien et hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter.

Après quelques instants, il se décida à déposer un baiser sur l'épaule nue de la jeune femme. En sentant le contact de ses lèvres, Elizabeth fut surprise puis tiraillé entre deux envies opposées.

Elle hésitait entre repousser John énergiquement pour son comportement de gamin et pour utiliser des méthodes peu réglementaires afin de se faire pardonner. Et céder à l'envie de se laisser faire.

Mais, lorsque les baisers de John se poursuivirent le long de son épaule puis sur su nuque, la jeune femme laissa tomber toutes ses rétissances.

Elle reposa son stylo et commença à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de John puis à caresser son front .

En sentant les caresses d'Elizabeth, John releva la tête et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux.

Quelques minutes auparavent, il y aurait lu de la tristesse mais à cet instant, il voyait un grand apaisement.

Il déposa alors un baiser sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth. Au contact de ces lèvres douces et chaudes qu'elle n'avait plus sentie sur les siennes depuis de longues années, la jeune femme eut une réelle impression de revivre. Elle sentit à cet instant que quelque chose allait changé. Le statu quo qu'ils avaient tout deux mis en place afin de se protéger l'un, l'autre venait de se briser. Ils allaient, elle en était persuadée à cet instant, cesser de ne pas assumer la nature profondément amoureuse de leur relation.

Elle répondit à ce baiser avec beaucoup de douceur. Lentement, ce qui n'était qu'un doux baiser devint de plus en plus passionné.

Cependant, ils sentirent tout deux que les choses allaient être incontrôlables très rapidement et la raison d'Elizabeth l'emporta une fois de plus sur ses envies. La jeune femme s'obligea, non sans avoir luttée avec elle même, a stoppé cette embrassade.

Elle regarda alors John dans les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit.

Une voix d'enfant retentit en effet dans le bureau.

« Maman , Papa…vous venez…Rodney , il a dit que c'était l'heure de manger…et qu'il faut que vous vous dépêchiez »

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, les deux parents virent leur fils tout souriant. Ils échangèrent un sourire et l'enfant s'avança vers eux.

Le petit garçon demanda à aller dans les bras de son père. Quand Elizabeth vit le père et le fils enlacé, elle se leva et ne put résistée à l'envie d'embrasser son fils et John. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils qui avait posé sa tête contre la poitrine de son père puis embrassa tendrement John. Le jeune homme fut très agréablement surpris , et comprit lui aussi que les choses avaient changé entre eux.

Ce n'était que quelques baisers pourtant ils traduisaient un profond changement dans leur relation et il s'en réjouissait.

Il dit ensuite avec malice et en interrogant du regard Elizabeth :

« On y va ?…ne faisons pas attendre notre cher Rodney »

Elizabeth lui sourit et hocha de la tête.

Ils sortirent tous les trois du bureau.

Dans le couloir, John et Elizabeth ne se parlèrent pas . Ils étaient bien trop occupés à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

S'ils se réjouissaient de l'évolution de leur relation, leur joie était entachée par le contexte de larmes et de sang ou ils vivaient chaque jour.

En quatre ans, la vie sur Atlantis était en effet devenue de plus en plus difficile.

La guerre contre les Wraiths qui semblaient pouvoir être gagner quelques années auparavant , continuaient de faire rage et semblaient perdues pour les habitants d'Atlantis ainsi que leurs alliés dans un délai assez court.

La cité d'Atlantis n'était pas menacée car grâce au régénérateur d'énergie, le bouclier pouvait être maintenu en permanence à sa puissance maximum. Les tirs wraiths ne diminuaient plus sa puissance assurant la sécurité de la cité.

Devant ce fait, les Wraiths s'étaient d'ailleurs éloignés de la planète dont ils ne désespéraient pas cependant arriver à bout, pour se consacrer aux autres planètes alliées d'Atlantis.

Depuis le début, les Wraiths avaient pour objectif la Terre mais pour gagner cette bataille, ils avaient besoin de pouvoir se nourrir sans trop s'éloigner.

Ils avaient pris le contrôle de nombreuses planètes dans les galaxies les plus proches de la Terre. Ils maintenaient leur influence grâce à leur capacités d'armement très importantes et leur technologie militaire très avancée.

Les planètes n'étant pas encore sous domination wraith s'étaient alliés aux Atlantes et aux Terriens qui représentaient leur principale chance de salut étant donné qu'ils n'avaient bien souvent qu'un avancement technologique très limité.

En quelques années, seuls les individus les mieux protéger et armer avaient survécus et avaient établi une domination sur un nombre très important de planètes.

Depuis quelques semaines, ils avaient commencé à mettre en place une gigantesque opération destinée à leurs apporter de la nourriture en quantité suffisante lorsqu'ils attaqueraient la Terre.

Ils avaient mis en place le déplacement forcé des populations de certaines planètes éloignées vers les planètes les plus proches de la Terre et de fait à proximité d'Atlantis à l'aide de vaisseaux de transports géants inspirés des vaisseaux ruches pouvant contenir plusieurs milliers de personnes et escortés par 4 à 8 chasseurs.

Grâce à cet immonde stratagème, ils allaient très rapidement disposer de la nourriture en abondance et pouvoir réduire au minimum leurs déplacements au sein de l'univers.

Ils allaient pouvoir se concentrer totalement sur leur attaque finale de la Terre.

Les membres d'Atlantis en collaboration avec le SGC faisaient tout leur possible pour empêcher cette catastrophe.

En premier lieu, ils essayaient d'évacuer les planètes les plus exposés aux rafles des Wraiths. Mais, les tentatives pour sauver les populations étaient très risquées car les vaisseaux atlantes étaient poursuivis par les vaisseaux chasseurs Wraiths.

De plus, ni les Atlantes ni les terriens ne disposaient de vaisseaux de très grande capacité permettant d'évacuer les populations.

De très nombreuses planètes autrefois alliées d'Atlantis étaient désormais vides d'habitants.

Heureusement, l'hyperespace dont disposait les Jumpers permettait à ceux-ci d'attaquer les vaisseaux de transports wraiths non escortés avant qu'ils ne soient chargés en habitants, de les détruite puis de fuir sans être rattrapés par les chasseurs.

C'est dans un tel contexte qu'Elizabeth avait pris la décision en collaboration avec le chef militaire d'Atlantis Cadwell de donner une demie-journée de repos aux membres de l'expédition afin de laisser la pression retombée.

ENTRACTE 

Allez donc boire manger dormir !

(1) Le lendemain, en fin d'après midi, l'un des techniciens de la salle de contrôle annonça :

« activation non programmée de la porte »

Toutes les équipes des jumpers étaient restées à la base attendant une occasion d'agir.

Elizabeth fut intriguée par cette annonce puis rassurée lorsque le technicien ajouta :

« c'est un code allié »

Elle autorisa l'ouverture de la porte et une communication radio commença :

« Docteur Weir, je suis Maitre Kenobi , le chef de la flotte des vaisseaux de la planète Tatoine , nous venons de voir décoller un vaisseau de transports wraith de la planète Yavin . Ils viennent de rafler une partie de la population. »

En prononçant ces mots, la voix de Kenobi était couverte d'émotion.

Elizabeth fut également abattue d'autant plus qu'elle ne put que lui répondre :

« Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire Maître . La flotte de chasseurs qui l'accompagnent est trop importante pour que nous intervenions »

La voix de Kenobi redevint à cet instant , presque joyeuse :

« Justement, pour la première fois, ce vaisseau n'a qu'un chasseur pour l'escorter. Docteur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois , c'est une occasion unique de sauver des milliers d'innocents. Nous ne possédons pas de vaisseaux assez rapides ni assez maniables pour intervenir mais avec vos Jumpers vous pouvez certainement arriver à arraisonner ce vaisseau. »

Tout le personnel de la salle de contrôle écoutait désormais la conversation ainsi que Caldwell et John.

Tous attendaient avec impatience la réaction d'Elizabeth.

En voyant tous ces regards posés sur elle, la jeune femme crut plus sage de consulter Caldwell.

« Qu'en pensez vous Colonel Caldwell ? Cela semble t'il faisable ? »

Caldwell fut assez réticent, il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée qu'il jugea trop risquée.

En entendant sa réponse, John réagit immédiatement :

« Sauf votre respect, je pense que c'est tout à fait faisable . Laissez-moi 4 jumpers avec de bons pilotes et je pense que l'on peut arrêter ce monstre. »

Sa voix était très décidée et cela fit peur à Elizabeth car elle sentit que rien n'allait l'arrêter.

Même si elle se réjouissait de pouvoir sauver la vie de beaucoup d'innocents, au fond d'elle-même, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien se passer.

Elle avait de plus peur de perdre John.

Mais, comme bien souvent, le sens du devoir passa avant tout et elle accepta de laisser partir John. Caldwell accepta également car il savait que John était de toute façon le meilleur pilote qu'il ait et il le savait capable de mener avec beaucoup de courage cette mission très risquée.

Elizabeth donna son accord à Kenobi ainsi que la fréquence radio sur laquelle il pourrait joindre les pilotes des Jumper afin de les guider.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quatre Jumper décollèrent de la base avec 4 pilotes et 5 soldats habitués aux missions d'infiltration à leurs bords.

Rapidement, ils obtinrent la position du vaisseau wraith et activèrent l'hyperespace.

Arriver à une distance de sécurité convenable, les quatre Jumper virent croiser dans l'espace , le gigantesque vaisseau précédé d'un vaisseau chasseur.

John comprit tout de suite que pour réussir , ils allaient devoir séparer les deux vaisseaux.

Il décida dans un premier temps de déclencher un combat avec le chasseur afin de l'isoler.

Le vaisseau de transports malgré sa taille était peu dangereux pour les Jumpers car son armement était essentiellement efficace face à des vaisseaux de grandes tailles tels le Daedalus.

Il s'agissait donc de neutraliser rapidement le chasseur sans pour autant perdre de vu le second vaisseau.

John pris la décision d'attaquer le chasseur avec deux jumpers et de laisser les deux autres suivrent le vaisseau de transports hors de la zone de détection des scanners.

Avec sa radio, il expliqua à Elizabeth et Caldwell l'état de la situation et ce qu'il comptait faire.

Il obtint à sa grande satisfaction une carte blanche de chacun.

Il contacta alors le pilote du Jumper qui allait devoir attaquer avec lui.

« Capitaine Solo , ici le colonel Sheppard. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

« très bien mon Colonel »

« parfait. Nous allons essayer de séparer le chasseur du vaisseau de transport. Vous allez me secondez…je vais servir d'appât…je vais passer dans la zone de détection de son scanner afin d'attirer son attention…le but est qu'il s'éloigne du vaisseau de transport…dès qu'il a commencé à bouger , vous devez vous positionner entre les deux et y restez afin de les empêchez de se rejoindre »

« Bien mon Colonel. »

« ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que vous serez sur le côté du vaisseau de transports, il ne pourra pas vous atteindre…quoiqu'il arrive ne vous approchez jamais de la partie avant du vaisseau…et ne laissez pas le chasseur se mettre derrière vous…c'est compris »

« Tout à fait mon Colonel….vous pouvez compter sur moi »

John quitta sa trajectoire et fit passer le Jumper au-dessus du chasseur. L'effet de surprise fut immense pour les Wraiths qui n'avaient pas détecté les présences des jumpers.

Croyant le vaisseau seul, le pilote du chasseur n'hésita pas une seconde à quitter sa trajectoire pour suivre ce vaisseau qui se permettait une telle provocation et semblait une proie facile à abattre.

Lorsqu'il vit que John avait réussi le capitaine Solo changea lui aussi sa trajectoire et vint sans mal se positionner entre les deux vaisseaux.

Jusqu'à présent, les choses s'étaient bien passées.

Dans la salle de contrôle, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de détection qui indiquait les positions des trois vaisseaux.

On y voyait un grand cercle rouge puis un petit cercle bleu et plus loin un cercle bleu poursuivit par un cercle rouge.

John était dans une situation délicate désormais, il devait absolument repasser derrière le chasseur ou au-dessus de lui afin de ne pas rester dans sa zone de tir.

Afin de ne pas être touché , il fit zigzaguer son jumper mais cela n'allait pas pouvoir durer très longtemps.

Le pilote du chasseur Wraith tenta à plusieurs reprises de toucher le jumper mais aucun tir n'arriva à destination. Au début assez combatif, le wraith devint rapidement méfiant lorsqu'il aperçut le second Jumper qui l'empêchait de rejoindre son vaisseau ami.

Le pilote fit alors une manœuvre inattendue, il plongea brutalement.

John fut très surpris et inquiet lorsqu'il vit que le vaisseau n'était plus sur son écran de détection.

Il comprit rapidement qu'il devait se trouver suffisamment bas par rapport à son vaisseau pour ne pas être détecté et qu'il était très dangereux car personne ne pouvait savoir à quel endroit exact il se trouvait.

John averti immédiatement Solo du danger mais il était trop tard.

Alors que John prenait le risque de se rapprocher du vaisseau de transport pour aider Solo car il était convaincu que ce serait lui qui allait être attaqué, le chasseur wraith remonta à la verticale juste derrière le jumper de Solo en tirant plusieurs rafales.

A cet instant, le Jumper explosa dans une nuée de flammes et un bruit assourdissant.

John regarda la scène médusé. Il venait de perdre sous ses yeux un de ses meilleurs pilotes.

Dans la salle de contrôle, ce fut la stupéfaction puis l'abattement qui dominèrent lorsque sur l'écran un point bleu s'agrandi puis disparu.

Elizabeth était totalement figée, elle ignorait comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle s'il s'agissait du Jumper ou se trouvait John ou bien celui de Miller.

Elle était horrifiée à l'idée de la mort d'un pilote dans une mission qu'elle avait pris le risque d'ordonner et totalement terrifiée à l'idée que le pilote en question puisse être John.

Pendant quelques instants qui semblèrent être des heures, personne ne parla attendant fébrilement d'attendre une voix dans la radio.

« ici Sheppard…le jumper du capitaine Solo a été détruit…ces enfoirés vont me le payer »

En entendant sa voix, Elizabeth fut rassurée un instant puis profondément angoissée car elle savait que sous la colère, John allait prendre des risques supplémentaires.

A cet instant, Rodney qui était présent dans la salle et s'était tu, ne pu s'empêcher de demander à voix haute ce que tout le monde se demandait à voix basse.

« Vu la situation….ils pourraient peut être arrêté et rentrer…enfin je dis cela parce que l'on a déjà 6 morts…c'est pas la peine d'ajouter d'autres »

tout le monde regarda Rodney avec surprise puis Elizabeth demanda à John non sans appréhension :

« Etant donné la situation….Souhaitez vous malgré tout poursuivre ? cela me semble risqué… »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse de John mais sur l'écran , elle vit son Jumper descendre brutalement comme l'avait fait le chasseur.

John comptait bien venger la mort de son ami et en profiter pour réussir cette mission qu'il se refusait d'échouer.

Le pilote du chasseur ne comprit pas la nature exacte de cette manœuvre du Jumper qui semblait désormais isolé, il pensait que le vaisseau atlante s'échappait afin d'éviter une confrontation très risquée.

Mais, il n'en était rien et l'effet de surprise fut terrible pour le chasseur.

Lorsque le Jumper remonta, une rafale fut entendue et le chasseur fut mortellement endommagé. L'appareil wraith fut détruit en bonne partie et ses restes s'embrasèrent.

Pour John, la satisfaction était immense. Désormais, il allait pouvoir tenter une manœuvre afin d'aborder le vaisseau de transports qui n'avait plus son fidèle protecteur.

John contacta les deux pilotes des Jumpers restés jusqu'à présent à couvert.

« Ici Sheppard…nous allons pouvoir tenter d'arraisonner le vaisseau…nous allons essayer de nous poser contre ses parois sur les côtés…il ne pourra pas nous atteindre…si nos informations sont exactes, les équipages wraiths de ces vaisseaux ne dépassent pas une dizaine de personnes…c'est tout à fait jouable…nous sommes 18…d'autant que l'on peut supposer obtenir le soutient des captifs…le plus compliqué va être la rapidité…il faut les surprendre…si nous sommes trop lents, ils auront le temps de se préparer et nous n'arriverons jamais à les vaincre une fois à l'intérieur. »

Les capitaines des Jumpers lui donnèrent leur approbation.

John demanda alors à Elizabeth et Caldwell de lui confirmer leur ordre :

« ici Sheppard…nous allons tenter d'arraisoner le vaisseau… »

Elizabeth sentit à cet instant un grand doute s'installé en elle. Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Puis elle pensa qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Depuis si longtemps, ils attendaient pour reprendre un peu le contrôle de cette gigantesque partie d'échec avec les wraiths. Enfin, un peu d'espoir leur était permis alors le gâcher lui sembla trop difficile.

Après avoir consulté Caldwell du regard, elle autorisa John à poursuivre son entreprise.

Les deux Jumper rejoignirent alors celui de John.

Le vaisseau wraith détecta la triple présence sur ses scanners ainsi que le nombre important d'êtres vivants à bord.

Les deux vaisseaux plongèrent à la verticale de plusieurs milliers de mètres avec l'intention de se séparer afin de se poser sur des côtés différents du vaisseau quelques minutes plus tard.

Mais, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à remonter , l'incroyable se produisit.

Sous la menace d'être arraisonné, l'équipage wraith avait préféré se faire exploser plutôt que de permettre aux atlantes de pouvoir sauver leurs camarades.

Ce geste tragique était une mise en garde d'une efficacité absolue afin que les atlantes ne refassent plus jamais de pareille tentative contre un vaisseau de transports.

Pour les Wraiths , il s'agissait de ne jamais donner la moindre chance de salut à leurs ennemis, ni la moindre confiance en une victoire.

Pendant sa remontée, John ressentit un violent souffle ainsi qu'un gigantesque bruit.

Aucun des deux Jumpers ne put voir de quoi il s'agissait, jusqu'au moment ou ils arrivèrent à l'endroit ou croisaient quelques instants plus tôt le vaisseau de transport.

Il n'y avait presque plus rien , seule un morceau de carcasse enflammée était encore visible.

Des survivants , il était impossible qu'il y en ait eu un seul.

John était abasourdi. Dans la salle de contrôle, tout le monde avait vu le grand cercle rouge devenir énorme puis disparaître.

Personne ne voulait se résoudre à cette évidence.

Elizabeth contacta John avec une voix qui traduisait une profonde angoisse :

« Colonel Sheppard…que se passe t-il ? Ou est le vaisseau de transport ? »

John était encore sous le choc , cependant il réussit à reprendre ses esprits et répondit avec une voix pleine d'émotion :

« ils l'ont fait exploser…ils ont fait exploser le vaisseau…ils ont tous exploser »

Elizabeth se sentie alors vraiment mal, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un « Oh mon Dieu ! »

Les pressentiments de la jeune femme s'étaient révélé exact et la culpabilité commença à la ronger.

Elle entendit John annoncer qu'il retournait vers Atlantis avec les deux autres Jumpers.

Elle dut alors annoncer avec une voix bouleversée ce qui venait de se produire.

Tout le monde fut consterné et une tristesse immense s'abattit. A cet instant, personne ne croyait plus à une possible issue favorable pour cette guerre.

A cet instant, elle vit débarquer Beckett avec le petit Muad'Hib dans ses bras. L'enfant que sa mère croyait en train de dormir, était en pleurs. Lui aussi venait de vivre ce drame de la plus dure des manières qui soit à cause de sa télépathie.

Beckett dit alors avec émotion :

« je l'ai entendu hurler depuis l'infirmerie…il était dans son lit totalement paniqué…je vous l'ai amener , je ne savais pas quoi faire pour lui… »

Elizabeth prit son fils dans ses bras et remercia Beckett. Elle commença à consoler son enfant. Voyant qu'elle allait devoir s'absenter pour le recoucher , elle demanda à Snowball assis dans un coin de la salle de contrôle de la remplacer pour la soirée.

La jeune femme était de toute façon trop bouleversée par ses erreurs d'appréciation pour continuer à diriger les opérations sereinement.

Snowball accepta volontiers et Elizabeth put quitter la salle avec son fils dans les bras.

Une heure plus tard, Elizabeth était allongée avec son fils dans la pénombre dans la chambre de celui-ci attendant qu'il finisse par s'endormir. La jeune femme avait beau se sentir très mal , elle évitait de montrer son désespoir à son fils afin de le préserver autant que possible.

Le petit garçon était cependant trop inquiet pour son père pour s'endormir et ne cessait de demander à sa mère quand John reviendrait.

Les paroles rassurantes et les caresses de sa mère ne suffisaient pas à le rassurer.

Soudain, elle sentit son fils arrêter de s'agiter et vit la porte s'entrouvrir laissant apparaître le visage fatigué, et malgré un sourire de façade, attristé de John.

Elizabeth fut heureuse de le voir non seulement parce qu'elle le savait désormais hors de danger mais aussi parce que dans quelques instants , son fils qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir dans un tel état , allait pouvoir s'endormir.

John s'approcha du lit de l'enfant et dit avec douceur à son fils en asseyant près de lui :

«eh…salut mon bonhomme…tout va bien maintenant, je suis là…tu peux dormir tranquillement»

Si les paroles de son père n'intéressèrent pas beaucoup le petit garçon, le fait de se blottir contre ce corps rassurant et d'être entouré de ces bras protecteurs le calma rapidement.

Elizabeth n'avait pas bougé pendant toute la scène, elle était allongée la tête soutenue par la main de son bras replié.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle finit par de nouveau être submergée par les émotions négatives qui la harcelaient et décida de quitter la pièce afin de ne pas que son fils s'en rende compte.

Elle se leva et embrassa son fils en lui souhaitant « Bonne nuit ». Le petit garçon fut assez surpris du départ de sa mère mais celle-ci le rassura en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle et que son père restait là avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

John ne dit rien mais fut assez intrigué par son comportement dont il devinait cependant l'explication. Il n'était pas rassuré d'autant que la jeune femme avait soigneusement éviter de croiser son regard avant de quitter la pièce.

ENTRACTE 

Allez donc rendre visite à votre placard à gâteaux

La séquence suivante contient une scène d'amour non érotique mais suffisament explicite pour justifier le rating PG 15 .

Afin que personne ne vienne à se demander si oui ou non l'auteur était sous l'influence de produits allucinogènes en l'écrivant , je vous donne l'explication à sa partiuclarité.

Cette scène m'a été inspirée par un passage du roman de G.Orwell, 1984.

Bien que dans le livre, elle est un sens très particulier et assez différent de celui que je lui donne dans ma fanfiction.

Voici l'extrait :

« Dans les jours d'antan, pensa-t-il, un homme regardait le corps d'une fille, voyait qu'elle était désirable , et l'histoire finissait là. Mais, on ne pouvait aujourd'hui avoir d'amour ou de plaisir pur. Aucune émotion n'était pure car elle était mélée de peur et de haine. Leur embrasement avait été une bataille, leur jouaissance une victoire . C'était un coup porté au Parti. C'était un acte politique. » (p169)

Quelques minutes plus tard, son fils endormi, John quitta la chambre située à côté de celle d'Elizabeth pour se rendre sur le balcon ou il était certain d'y trouver la jeune femme.

Il la vit de dos, appuyée contre la rambarde regardant l'océan. Lorsqu'il s'approcha près d'elle, il entendit qu'elle sanglotait. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et lui dit avec douceur :

« Eh…qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? »

La jeune femme ne l'avait pas entendue arrivée et fut surprise de sa présence. Elle était trop bouleversée pour avoir la force de lui cacher sa peine. Elle se retourna et John vit son visage en pleurs.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit avec une voix brisée par l'émotion :

« Je n'en peux plus…. jamais cela ne va s'arrêter…ils les ont massacrés John, et nous les avons aider… »

John n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre , qu'elle ajouta :

« je n'aurai jamais du autorisée cette mission…c'était de la folie…maintenant , ils sont morts…des milliers d'innocents…il n' y a plus d'espoir…ils vont finir par nous rendre aussi cruels qu'eux…aussi fous »

a cet instant, John enlaça Elizabeth et lui répondit :

« bien sûr que non…jamais nous ne serons comme eux… »

puis, il prit doucement le visage d'Elizabeth dans ses mains et ajouta en la regardant dans les yeux :

« nous devons garder espoir…nous ne devons pas les laisser nous prendre notre humanité…ni nos rêves »

Après avoir achever sa phrase, John vit que les larmes avaient cessées de couler le long du visage d'Elizabeth pourtant il sentait que la jeune femme était submergée par la tristesse, le remord et une certaine peur.

Lui aussi, se sentait coupable et attristé par la tragédie de cet après midi là mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer à Elizabeth. Il avait toujours été d'un naturel plus combatif qu'Elizabeth et même dans les situations les plus désespérés , il savait garder de l'espérance.

Il dit alors à la jeune femme avec une voix pleine d'émotion et de force :

« nous devons résister… »

Il sentait que parler était insuffisant pour réellement transmettre à Elizabeth toute la force de ce message. Leur message celui auquel ils devaient s'accrocher jusqu'au bout.

Quelques instants, il la regarda se tenant face à lui. Derrière sa fine silhouette, il vit la surface de l'océan sur laquelle se reflétaient les quelques lumières de la cité encore allumées en cette heure tardive. Le bleu de l'océan teinté de traînées dorées semblait faire écho aux yeux bleus d'Elizabeth et à ses joues sur lesquelles on apercevait une fine traînée humide, trace des larmes versées quelques instants auparavant.

C'était le désir envers Elizabeth qui envahissait John mêlé à une volonté immense de convaincre la femme qu'il aimait, de la nécessité absolue de résister.

Le jeune homme se laissa entraîner par ce double sentiment et embrassa avec passion la jeune femme.

Elizabeth était surprise mais se sentait tellement faible, qu'elle s'abandonna totalement.

Elle ressentie progressivement la vie envahirent son corps au travers de ses baisers remplis de force et d'amour. Ils devaient leur force à leur caractère autant passionné que désespéré.

La jeune femme pris progressivement conscience du sens des paroles de John.

Elle ressentit pour la première fois une force immense et positive naître du désespoir.

Les deux amants quittèrent alors le balcon et se dirigèrent vers le lit.

Pendant cette nuit là, ils résistèrent à leur façon à la tragédie dans laquelle ils étaient pris au piège.

A la cruauté de leurs ennemis, ils opposèrent l'amour.

Au sang versé par les innocents, ils répondirent par le saignement d'une peau marquée par les griffures d'un acte amoureux.

A la volonté de destruction de leurs ennemis, ils opposèrent la volonté de créer un couple uni.

Aux cris de terreurs des victimes, ils répondirent par les gémissements des amants emportés par le plaisir.

Aux flammes meurtrières qui avaient immolés tant d'innocents, ils opposèrent l'embrasement des corps unis par un même désir.

Aux larmes versées par les victimes avant de mourir, ils répondirent par la sueur d'une peau devenue brûlante sous l'effet de la passion.

A la violence guerrière, ils opposèrent la douceur des caresses.

Aux souffrances et la peur des victimes , ils répondirent par l'apaisement des amants s'endormant dans un tendre étreinte.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant l'heure à laquelle John et Elizabeth devaient être en salle de contrôle, ils étaient tous deux encore sur le lit d'Elizabeth.

Bien qu'ils étaient tous deux habillés en tenue de travail, ils ne semblaient absolument pas décidés à quitter le lit.

Ils étaient tous deux allongés se faisant face et discutant . La conversation portait sur l'anniversaire des 6 ans de leur fils qui devait avoir lieu ce jour même. Ils étaient impatients à l'idée de voir le visage de leur fils lorsqu'il découvrirait son cadeau inattendu : un jeune chiot que l'équipage du Daedalus avait accepté de ramené de la terre lors d'une mission précédente.

Ils riaient à l'avance des sottises que le chien et son jeune maître risquaient de faire.

Quand tout à coup, leur fils hurla de terreur puis entra en courant dans la chambre en pleurs.

Il était totalement effrayé et vint de se jeter sur ses parents encore allongés.

L'enfant respirait très rapidement et tremblait de peur.

Les deux parents furent très surpris de cette irruption soudaine mais surtout très inquiets en voyant leur fils dans un tel état.

Une fois blottis entre ses deux parents, l'enfant commença à retrouver un semblant de calme et il dit alors avec une voix horrifiée :

« je ne veux pas mourir…je ne veux pas les faire mourir »

Elizabeth et John échangèrent un regard plein de stupéfaction puis le père tenta de rassurer son fils.

« mais bien sur que non…tu ne vas pas mourir…tu as juste fait un cauchemar…tout va bien nous sommes là…c'est fini maintenant… »

Elizabeth réagit immédiatement en entendant John prononcer le mot cauchemar, immédiatement, cela la ramena plusieurs années en arrière lorsqu'elle avait vu la mort de son fils lors d'un rêve horrible.

Elle fut alors très inquiète et demanda à son fils de lui expliquer pourquoi il croyait qu'il allait mourir , en quoi consistait son cauchemar.

L'enfant lui donna une réponse qui l'effraya. Malgré ses mots d'enfant, ses parents comprirent qu'il s'était vu mourrant devant la porte des étoiles puis perdant la conscience de son corps et disparaissant.

John et Elizabeth se regardèrent alors avec effroi, ils se rappelaient tous les deux de ce parti du vieux rêve d'Elizabeth.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Elizabeth dit :

« cette fois c'est sûr…le docteur Jackson s'est trompé et nous aussi…il s'est forcément passé quelque chose sur la planète Renaissance…quelque chose qui explique mon rêve puis le sien… »

Puis, elle marqua une pose et un immense doute l'envahie en se rappelant ce qu'elle venait de dire . Elle dit soudainement avec une voix catastrophée :

« Oh mon Dieu….ce n'était pas mon rêve…mais le sien qu'il m'a transmis afin que je parle pour lui…il nous a demandé notre aide…et nous avons été incapables de faire quoique se soit »

John intervint alors pour ne pas laisser Elizabeth tomber dans une culpabilité qu'il jugeait injustifié surtout dans de pareilles circonstances.

« nous devons immédiatement prévenir le reste de notre équipe et retournez sur cette foutue planète jusqu'à ce que nous ayons tiré cette affaire au clair »

John commença à se sentir un peu coupable au fond de lui. Il avait été trop sur de lui en se bornant à penser qu'Elizabeth ne faisait qu'un simple cauchemar et en approuvant plus que fortement les conclusions rassurantes du Docteur Jackson, malgré les nombreuses zones d'ombres qui existaient.

Et maintenant, il pensait son fils réellement en danger . Il ignorait la nature du mal qui le menaçait et en était encore plus effrayé même s'il tentait de masquer sa peur.

Après s'être confié, le petit garçon avait fini par se calmer puis se rendormir comme s'il se savait désormais protéger par ses parents informés du mal qui le menaçait.

Les deux parents quittèrent la chambre en vitesse afin de prévenir le reste de l'équipe. Refusant de laisser seul son fils, John l'emporta avec lui dans ses bras.

Très vite après s'être réunit, il fut convenu que John , Elizabeth , Rodney ainsi qu'une équipe de militaires partiraient sur la planète Renaissance.

Le jeune Muad'Hib fut confié à Teyla pendant l'absence de ses parents qui le croyait en sécurité sur Atlantis et le Docteur Snowball remplaça Elizabeth à la tête du commandement civil.

Il fut décidé de limiter l'annonce de cette mission à un nombre restreint de personnes car tous ignorait encore exactement ce qui se passait.

ENTRACTE

De retour pour la troisième fois dans la fameuse salle du temple, Elizabeth et Rodney qui savaient reconnaître la langue des Anciens eurent u choc en constatant que les textes gravés au sol et sur le mur avaient changés.

La fameuse partie manquante que Daniel Jackson avait évoquée sans en comprendre l'explication, était cette fois ci bien présente.

Mais , le plus terrifiant fut ce qu'Elizabeth lut.

A chaque ligne qu'elle découvrait , la jeune femme était de plus en plus effrayée et horrifiée.

Tout le monde la regardait avec angoisse, attendant qu'elle se décide à parler.

John finit par perdre patience et insista pour avoir des explications sur ce qu'elle était en train de lire et que lui ne pouvait comprendre.

Au bout de quelques instants , elle le regarda avec un air horrifié et se mit à parler d'une voix remplie de peur.

Les textes qu'elle venait de lire, étaient en fait des prophéties et si jusqu'à présent ils étaient incomplets ,c'était parce qu'il fallait attendre les 6 ans du guide pour qu'ils apparaissent. Ils faisaient état d'une arme mise en place par les Anciens qui avaient fréquentés cette planète et destinés à anéantir les Wraiths. Cette arme était un fluide de particules dont la propriété principale était de pouvoir dissocier les molécules d'eau des êtres possédant de l'A.D.N wraith.

Pour que cette arme fonctionne, il fallait qu'un individu possédant certains gènes Anciens très rares la porte et l'actionne. Alors cette force prendrait le contrôle de son corps et son esprit afin d'accomplir son œuvre.

Mais , pour accomplir cette tache, le guide devrait se sacrifier car aucun organisme ne pourrait résister à une telle expérience.

Le guide et l'arme désignaient bien comme Daniel Jackson l'avait supposé une seule et même personne.

Et, la fonction de guide était tout simplement celle de permettre à tous les êtres humains de pouvoir accéder à l'Ascension au moment de leur mort.

Il s'agissait d'une offrande des Anciens vis à vis de la race humaine dont ils avaient prédit qu'elle allait leur donner l'être qu'ils attendaient pour accomplir leur prophétie.

Plus effrayant encore, les textes prédisaient une extermination totale de tous les individus portant de l'ADN wraith y compris les enfants wraiths qui étaient encore vierges de tous crimes ainsi que les innocents athosiens descendants des cobayes d'un savant wraith.

Elizabeth arrêta alors ses explications et dit avec effroi :

« c'est de notre fils dont il s'agit…son rêve n'en était pas un, c'est l'avenir qu'il a vu…comme il me l'avait montré, il y a 5 ans… la prophétie était exacte… et l'horreur vient de commencer »

La dessus, elle échangea un regard avec John et ils virent dans les yeux de l'autre la même peur et la même intention de retourner au plus vite sur Atlantis afin d'empêcher le pire de se produire.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent sur Atlantis, ils se précipitèrent dans la salle ou se trouvait la Porte des étoiles et ou l'on voyait la salle de contrôle.

Ils virent leur enfant de dos semblant jouer avec son ballon sous la surveillance de Teyla qui était derrière lui.

Quelques instants, ils restèrent tous deux immobiles regardant leur fils qui semblait tout à fait normal.

Puis, l'enfant lâcha assez brusquement son ballon et se retourna vers ses parents.

A cet instant, la porte de Etoiles s'activa sans aucune explication et ses parents virent leur fils fixant la porte avec des yeux bleus foncés qui semblaient irréels.

Au même instant, l'alarme prévenant de la désactivation du bouclier de la cité retentie et une avalanche de communication venant de planètes alliées possédants une porte informèrent la base d'une activation non-programmé ayant pour origine Atlantis.

Le gène ATA de l'enfant ne pouvait évidemment pas être la seule explication à une telle maîtrise des technologies anciennes. Sans regarder ses parents encore médusés par la scène, l'enfant commença à s'avancer lentement vers la Porte.

En le voyant devant la surface bleutée de la porte, Elizabeth se rappela l'image de son rêve et voulue absolument stoppée la progression de l'enfant.

Elle se mit entre l'enfant et la porte et appela son fils afin de le faire revenir à la raison.

John regardait la scène sans bouger stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait.

Pendant ce temps là, Rodney ainsi que de nombreux membres de l'expédition présents dans la salle de contrôle s'étaient approchés pour voir ce qui se passait car cette scène leur semblait très bizarre.

En voyant le regard de l'enfant qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, ils furent à la fois intrigués et effrayés.

L'enfant répondit alors à sa mère mais ce ne fut pas une voix d'enfant qui fut entendue.

« vous devez le laisser accomplir ce pourquoi il est né…rien de pourra l'en empêcher… »

En entendant ces paroles, John se précipita furieux vers l'enfant qui s'arrêta brusquement à quelques dizaines de cm de son fils en réalisant que c'était son enfant qu'il avait malgré tout devant lui.

Avec colère , il demanda à cette chose qui s'était emparé de son fils :

« arrêtez cela tout de suite…laissez le corps et l'esprit de cet enfant tranquille… »

Mais, la force qui contrôlait l'enfant lui répondit calmement :

« je n'ai pas d'autre volonté que celle que les Anciens ont conçus pour moi…je suis au service de la restauration d'un nouvel ordre universel…d'une renaissance »

Alors Elizabeth commença à fondre en larme et s'est avec la voix pleine de douleur et d'émotion qu'elle s'adressa à la force :

« je vous en supplie…laissez mon fils vivre…il n'a jamais souhaité mourir ni être le guide…épargnez-le… »

Mais , ses supplications obtinrent une réponse insupportable :

« vous devez le laisser accomplir son immense destin…la mort n'est pas une fin pour lui mais le commencement d'une nouvelle existence au service de l'ensemble de l'humanité »

John hurla cette fois avec la voix remplie d'émotion car à la colère des premiers instants avait succédés une souffrance intense :

« arrêtez cela , je vous en prie…nous ne voulons pas de ce destin pour lui…c'est un enfant et il mérite de vivre…vous pouvez comprendre cela quand même… »

Mais, ce cri de désespoir n'eut aucun effet et à l'instant ou il acheva sa plainte, un fluide bleuté de particules sortit de l'ensemble du corps de l'enfant et se dirigea lentement vers la Porte activée.

Elizabeth hurla alors :

« vous ne pouvez pas faire cela…vous allez tuer des milliers d'innocents…cela est injuste et d'une cruauté égale à celle des ennemis qui vous dites combattre »

La force qui continuait de contrôler le corps et l'esprit de l'enfant à distance répondit :

« nous vous proposons une nouvelle ère de paix et d'harmonie entre les différentes races…et si le prix à payer est l'extermination de quelques milliers d'innocents afin d'en sauver des millions alors c'est un tribut que nous avons accepter de verser »

Elizabeth et John étaient en larme et en colère non seulement car la vie de leur enfant était en jeu mais aussi car ils prenaient conscience qu'ils s'étaient peu être trompés sur leurs ennemis depuis le début. En ces instants de douleur et de folie, ils eurent été incapables de savoir qui étaient les plus barbares des Anciens qu'ils soutenaient ou des Wraiths. La réflexion fut la même pour l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la salle, pour la première fois, ils se retrouvaient devant une situation ou la morale et les jugements habituels ne pouvaient suffire. Alors qu'ils avaient attendues depuis de longues années la fin de cette guerre, ils avaient désormais conscience que cette conclusion se révélait bien plus dramatique que le mal qu'elle état sensée arrêtée.

Puis, un flash bleuté lié au fluide envahit totalement la salle. Si les personnes présentes avaient été dehors, elles auraient vu ce flash s'étendre jusqu'à l'horizon envahissant l'ensemble de la cité ainsi que le continent pendant quelques instants. Puis, le fluide et le flash qui l'accompagnait passèrent la Porte des étoiles. Partout dans l'univers, il se répandit de planètes en planètes à travers le réseau de portes des étoiles allant jusqu'à s'étendre aux planètes voisines de celles ayant une porte.

Il frappa la flotte des Wraiths visiblement attirés par la présence de porteurs de cet ADN.

Dans la salle, tout le monde ignorait ce qui se déroulait à l'échelle de l'univers.

L'ultime scène de la tragédie commençait.

Après la disparition du fluide, le petit Muad'Hib s'écroula au sol. Ses deux parents se précipitèrent vers lui et s'agenouillèrent près de lui. Ils serrèrent l'enfant contre eux et avec horreur constatèrent qu'il était très faible et perdait petit à petit le peu de vie qu'il lui restait.

Avec une voix très faible, il s'adresse à ses parents :

« je n'aurais pas de cadeau aujourd'hui je crois…j'ai peur…il va faire froid là haut…mais je pourrais tout le temps vous voir…comme cela nous ne serons jamais séparés… »

Les pleurs de ces parents étaient difficiles à supporter pour l'enfant , plus que la mort que cette force avait finie par lui faire accepter, le convaincant de la nécessité pour lui d'accomplir son devoir.

«maman , papa, vous devez me laisser partir maintenant…plein de personnes ont besoin de moi…et je viendrais vous chercher vous aussi…bientôt mais pas encore… »

Aucun des parents ne prononça la moindre parole car la douleur et la tristesse leur étranglaient la voix mais si aucun mot ne fut prononcer, les caresses et les baisers constituèrent l'un des plus doux adieux que l'enfant aurait pu connaître.

Une autre tragédie se jouait en même temps de l'autre côté de la salle, Teyla qui avait été frappé par le fluide était sur le point de succomber au mal destiné aux Wraiths. Elle allait être la première victime innocente de l'instauration de cette paix universelle. La seconde allait être l'enfant qu'elle portait et qui avait commis le crime de porter le même ADN wraith que sa mère.

La jeune femme était secouée de spasmes violents prémices à l'horrible implosion de ses cellules qui la tuerait.

Le Docteur Snowball la tenait serré contre lui, bouleversé. Il était sur le point de perdre la femme qu'il aimait et son enfant à naître.

Puis, le jeune Muad'Hib ferma les yeux pour toujours et ses parents virent le corps de leur enfant disparaître dans une nuée blanche et scintillante.

Au milieu de cette tragédie, un miracle eut lieu. Au moment ou l'enfant s'éteignait Teyla le rejoignit dans la mort. Le corps de la jeune femme disparut lui aussi en une nuée semblable à celle de Muad'Hib. Elle était la première personne auquel le guide offrait l'Ascension.

Les deux nuées blanches firent plusieurs cercles dans la pièce tel un adieux, puis se dirigèrent vers la Porte des étoiles qu'elles franchirent.

Devant ce spectacle, John et Elizabeth s'étaient relevés. Ils étaient debout main dans la main face au grand anneau bleuté.

En cet instant, ils prirent conscience que la victoire tant espérée n'était certainement pas ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister. Pourtant, malgré la douleur d'un deuil que de nombreuses années seraient nécessaires à apaiser, ils comprirent qu'une vraie victoire bien plus belle que tous ce qu'ils avaient pu espérer les attendait eux comme le reste de l'humanité : construire à l'avenir un univers digne de tous les sacrifices du passé.

THE END 

Remerciement à des personnes qui s'en moquent mais j'y tiens tout de même :

- à Papa, Maman, Mathieu…(je plaisante…quoique Sophia Coppola l'ait bien fait à la fin de Lost In Translation)

- justement en parle d'elle, à Sofia Coppola pour avoir écrit des scènes amoureuses si originales et si personnelles dans son petit bijoux , Lost in Translation. Scènes qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire moi aussi des scènes différentes de ce que j'avais l'habitude de lire.

- à David Lynch pour avoir écrit et réalisé Dune dont je me suis beaucoup inspirée pour les scènes de rêve et le personnage de Muad'Hib (je n'oublie pas non plus l'auteur du roman Franck Herbert)

- à Georges Orwell pour avoir écrit ce chef d'œuvre absolu qu'est 1984 dont je me suis inspirée pour écrire la scène d'amour.

- à Georges Lucas auquel j'ai emprunté le titre du premier volet de sa première trilogie ainsi que les noms de certains de ses personnages.

- aux scénaristes de la série Stargate Atlantis pour avoir créer les personnages et l'univers que je me suis permise de m'approprier pendant quelques semaines en espérant écrire une histoire digne des leurs.

- à JJ.Abrams, scénariste de génie, auquel j'ai emprunté l'une de ses inventions rambaldienne afin de créer ma propre arme de destruction.

- et bien évidemment à tous mes lecteurs (c'est la moindre des choses) qui ont eu la gentillesse de lire mon histoire et même de m'envoyer des messages d'encouragement.

**Notes explicatives :**

(1) les noms de personnages et de lieux sont empruntés au premier volet de la première trilogie Star Wars, Un nouvel espoir, et sont également un clin d'œil vis à vis du titre de ma fanfiction.

(2) le terme « arraisoner » est emprunté à l'une des réplique de Han Solo dans SW4 qui explique « avoir été arraisoner par les vaisseaux de l'empire » pour vérifier sa cargaison , évidemment de contre-bande. Je l'ai réutilisé dans le même sens , prendre le contrôle d'un vaisseau spatial en vol. S'il s'avérait que ce terme soit inapproprié, veuillez adresser vos protestations au créateur du personnage, en l'occurrence G.Lucas.

Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de la bataille de Yavin pour ma propre scène de bataille spatiale et en particulier des dialogues.


End file.
